This invention relates to a wheel such as for example a wheel to be used with a cycle such as a bicycle, mountain bike or the like. The invention also relates to a method of forming such a wheel. While the invention is described and referred to by way of example only, with reference to a wheel for use with bicycles, mountain bikes and the like, it should be appreciated that the invention can be used in connection with wheels for other forms of transport.
Over the years, various forms of cycle wheels have been known and used. In particular, various attempts have been made to provide a satisfactory wheel for use with cycles, which is light-weight, strong and airodynamically sound. The various wheels known up until this time have not been satisfactory, in that they have been of insufficient strength and have not had sufficient airodynamic qualities.
Methods of forming wheels known up until this time have often been expensive and time consuming and have not always resulted in commercially and operationally satisfactory wheels.
It is an object of one aspect of this invention to provide a cycle wheel which goes at least some way towards overcoming or minimizing the problems outlined above.
It is an object of a further aspect of this invention to provide a method of forming a cycle wheel which goes at least some way towards overcoming or minimizing the problems outlined above.
It is an object of at least one aspect of this invention to provide a straightforward and efficient cycle wheel.
It is an object of at least one aspect of the present invention to provide a straightforward and efficient method of forming a cycle wheel.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description.